defenderstournamentfandomcom-20200215-history
KD
Summary KD is a Lithuanian player who participated in the Season 1 1v1 & Season 2 1v1 tournaments. He truly came from the bottom starting of his career with the most dominant loss of the entire Season 1 1v1 tournament. Hovewer in the following Season 2 1v1 tournament he managed to redeem himself and after several Arena matches he is regarded as a very talented player. His biggest strenghts are his strong Rifle & AWP. History KD first participated in the Season 1 1v1 tournament. Expectations for him were low with him being viewed as the weakest player of the entire tournament. In the Quarterfinals he got matched-up against Emi. On the Rifle KD was no match for Emi and he got beat 7-16. On the AWP Emi beat KD again with ease 8-16. He lost in the most dominant series of the entire tournament and went out unsuccesfull. KD then participated again in the Season 2 1v1 tournament. In the Round Of 8 he got matched-up against skilled opponent Paperboy. On the Rifle KD played well but ended up getting beat beat 10-16. Hovewer on the AWP KD managed to turn it around and had one of the most memorable performances of Season 2 1v1 beating Paperboy in very close fashion 22-20. Sadly on the Pistol KD couldn't continue his success and got beat in dominant fashion 5-16. He then played a Bonus-Matchup against Festuche. On the Rifle KD beat him with ease 16-6 and continued his success on the AWP beating Festuche 16-10. Overall it was a very succesfull tournament for KD expecially comparing it to his Season 1 1v1 performance. After KD's succesfull Season 2 1v1 participation he decided to play his first Arena match against Svarsikas. On the Rifle Svarsikas came out on top after a close match beating KD 17-19. On the AWP hovewer KD managed to turn it around beating Svarsikas 16-14. On the Pistol both of them played well but Svarsikas managed to succesfully beat KD 11-16 winning the series. Nonetheless it was a very impressive series for KD considering how close it was and the strong opposition he was up against. He then played another Arena match against Emi who he had previously played against in Season 1 1v1. On the Rifle KD surprisingly beat Emi dominantly 16-9. On the AWP Emi managed to turn it around succesfully beating KD 10-16. On the Pistol Emi again beat KD 10-16 winning the series. Just like against Svarsikas it was a very succesfull series for KD despite losing, he succesfully redeemed himself against Emi after his crushing defeat against him in Season 1 1v1. Matches Season 1 1v1 Starts Tournament Ranked #8 QUARTERFINALS - KD vs. Emi 7-16 8-16 (15-32) ''For Emi 'Finishes Tournament Ranked #8' 'Season 2 1v1' 'Starts Tournament Ranked #14' ROUND OF 8 - KD vs. Paperboy ''10-16 22-20 5-16 (37-52) ''For Paperboy BONUS-MATCHUP - KD vs. Festuche ''16-6 16-10 (32-16) ''For KD 'Finishes Tournament Ranked #9' [[DEFENDERS CS:GO Arena|'Arena']] ENTRY-LEAGUE - KD vs. Svarsikas ''17-19 16-14 11-16 (44-49) ''For Svarsikas ENTRY-LEAGUE - KD vs. Emi ''16-9 10-16 10-16 (36-41) ''For Emi Statistics '''Matches' 1-4 (20%) Matches Win Ratio Maps 5-8 (38.5%) Maps Win Ratio 2-3 (40%) Rifle Maps Win Ratio 3-2 (60%) ''AWP Maps Win Ratio ''0-2 (0%) Pistol Maps Win Ratio Rounds 164-190 (46.3%) Rounds Win Ratio 66-66 (50%) ''Rifle Rounds Win Ratio ''72-76 (48.7%) ''AWP Rounds Win Ratio ''26-48 (35.1%) Pistol Rounds Win Ratio Awards Season 1 1v1 Season 1 1v1 - #1 Lithuania (Yung David & KD) [[DEFENDERS CS:GO 1v1 Tournament Season 2|'Season 2 1v1']] Season 2 1v1 - Best AWP Map: ROUND OF 8 - Paperboy vs. KD (Paperboy & KD) Season 2 1v1 - Best Upset AWP Map: ROUND OF 8 - Paperboy vs. KD (KD) 3 Awards Received In Total